A Stark and A Demi
by NimuehEirwen
Summary: What do you think would happen when Tony Stark's daughter befriends a street kid who is a Norse demi-god? Well, they're certainly in for some fun times! This is a FanFiction I have been writing with my friend. Hope you like. Slightly random, so don't ask.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I know that you should start a story from the beginning, but I think I had better start where it went interesting.

I'm Kenna, a demi-god daughter of Skadi, the Norse goddess of winter, hunting, justice, vengeance and knowledge. I don't know who my father is. I have bleach blonde hair that I like to keep long. It is usually tied back though, as I end up fighting a lot. I also have ice blue eyes. If you imagine them as baby blue you would be thinking to softly. Think of it as that colour in neon, and that would still not tell you just how bright they are. I also have a tattoo on my left arm that I have had from birth. It is my name in Norse Runes.

I am a brilliant archeress _(if I do say so myself) __**(which she does)**_, using an engraved bow _(which conveniently turns into a bracelet) _and a magic quiver _(it is always full)_ my mother gave me along with a wolf pendant that I wear all the time. I can use throwing knives and have a descent aim with a gun **(moderately descent)**.

I am usually quiet, staying in the shadows and out of the way. I would only talk when needed and would always be there to help others _(I hope)_. But, around my friends I am a different person. I am louder, more confident and tend to end up in trouble **(which in no way connected to me)**. Now, enough about me, to the story.

I was sat with my 'trainer', Hawkeye, watching the scientists fussing below us. They were working on something called The Tesseract, a powerful energy source that they were trying to harness. They didn't seem to have made much progress with it since Tony Stark's ancestor had pulled it from the bottom of the ocean, but I don't know much about science.

Anyway, we were both keeping an eye on things when the Tesseract started playing up. It had been switched off, but it turned itself back on, pulsing with energy, so much so that I could feel it from my perch two stories above. Hawkeye immediately called SHIELD to inform them.

I had been working for SHIELD for years. They first came across me when I drew too much attention to myself by nearly killing a guy. It had been his fault; he had tried to rob me so I got my bow and aimed it at his head. To say I scared the hell out of him would be an understatement. I had been arrested _(at aged 10, I might add)_ and Fury had got me out of it. In return, I would work for SHEILD.

Well, SHIELD took their time in coming _(4 hours)_. When they did eventually show up, my friend Akilah came in with Nick Fury as she is his second in command. We have known each other since we were little. She is Tony's daughter and _(don't let her hear me say this)_ she is very like her father. She has his looks, with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. She also has his brains _(being very good with problems)_ and his wit and sarcasm. She could talk for America but you would still not know a thing about her.

"Talk to me doctor." Fury said as he walked into the testing area.

"Director" Erik Selvig acknowledged.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" He asked

"Yeah, he should have used Iridium so that the energy is more stable." Kilah commented.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Erik said ignoring her. Kilah snorted.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving."

"How soon can you pull the plug?" Fury asked. They were now walking over to where all the scientist stood with a load of equipment.

"She's an energy source; we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…" Erik started.

"We prepared for this Doctor; harnessing energy from space." Fury said.

"We don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete, and she's interference; radiation. Nothing harmful." Erik said.

"Low levels of Gamma radiation." Kilah said, looking over his shoulder.

"That can be harmful." Fury stated. "Where's agent Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest as usual." Erik replied.

"Agent Barton, report." Fury said over the coms. Hawkeye got up and went over to the rope we had in place so we could get to ground level quickly.

"I gave you this detail to keep an eye on this place." Fury said.

"Well I see better from a distance." Hawkeye replied.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked.

"Doctor, it's spiking again." A female scientist said. Both Kilah and Erik walked over to look at the screen.

"No one's come or gone and Silvig's clean." Hawk said.

"Oh God, I surround myself with idiots." She muttered.

"Watch it!" I breathed.

"Tesseract plus no iridium equals no stability, which equals big boom!" she said.

Then another strange thing happened _(it was a day for it)._ The Tesseract started to hum louder than usual and then it shot out a pulse of blue energy. Some of this energy then pooled itself in the ceiling, with the rest cleared away around the Tesseract to reveal a man. He was dressed in green and black with a spear/sceptre thing in his hand. It had a glowing blue thing in the top, a little like the Tesseract itself. I recognised him vaguely as Loki, god of mischief and lies.

"Or opens a portal." Kilah said. "What are the words I'm looking for… oh yes, I told you so. Seriously, where did you dig this old coot up from?"

_Great, _I thought, _time to hide. _It's not that I'm a coward; I just would rather that the gods didn't know about me. It would make my life more complicated than it already was. Being part of SHIELD was hard, but being part of SHIELD and being a demi-god is harder. It is better if I don't mix the two. In fact, only Akilah knows I'm a demi.

I watched as four SHIELD agents armed with guns slowly advanced on the crouched Loki, who then slowly stood facing us. All of the other people in the room stood silently as they waited for something to happen.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury shouted.

Loki looked at his left hand as if only just realising what he was holding and then brought it up. Just then, Loki looked up and shot a blue energy blast from the spear at Fury, but Hawkeye pushed him out of the way in time so that it went soaring past.

All hell broke lose then. The men opened fire as Loki leapt at them, killing one man with the sharp end of his spear. He spun around and sent two daggers flying into another two agents, instantly killing them. One agent beside him got up to attack, but he received the same treatment the others had. Loki slashed at him with the spear and sent him to the ground.

I went quickly over to the rope and zipped down to ground level to hide behind some of the equipment. I then took out a hand gun that I sometimes kept on me and sat crouched ready to shoot.

By now the other agents had come out of their shook and had brought out hand guns. They, along with Hawkeye, opened fire on Loki, who seemed unaffected by the bullets. Loki sent a bolt of energy their way, which only Hawk managed to avoid. Loki then turned to the fallen agent at his side that had just got up, and kicked him so hard that he sent him flying into a wall. I heard a sickening crack as he broke his spine sliding down the wall. Loki then turned, expecting to see more coming for him.

The lab was now in a complete ruin. Some of the equipment was on fire, while others were just a mass of broken metal. Agents lay dead on the floor where they had fallen, and only about six of us were still alive.

Hawkeye was starting to get to his feet as Loki came running over. He still had his gun, but Loki was too close to use it. I watched as Hawkeye tried to swipe the spear out of the way. I tried to get a shot, but I was afraid of hitting Hawkeye. Loki blocked a punch and held Hawk's arm away from him.

"You have heart." I heard Loki say to him.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Fury was slowly removing the Tesseract from where it was in the machine and putting it into a carry case so that we could get it out of there as soon as possible. Kilah was over by the wall not far from him, clearly trying not to be seen as she made her way closer to Fury.

I turned my attention back to Loki as he put his spear over Hawkeye's heart. I was too curious to know what he was doing to think about shooting him. I watched as energy followed from the spear into Hawkeye and something odd came over him. He stiffened and I could have sworn that his eyes turned black for a moment. Loki removed the spear and smiled at Hawkeye as he holstered his gun.

Fury removed the Tesseract then and shut the case just as Kilah got to him. Loki was repeating the process with another agent, seemingly turning good people against us. Just as Fury made to leave, Loki decided to acknowledge him.

"Please don't" Loki said not turning around. "I still need that." He turned to face the leaving Fury.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He said.

"Loki," Erik said, getting up for where he had been checking a scientist's pulse. "brother of Thor."

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said, trying to reason with him.

"An ant had no quarrel with a boot." Loki said.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki said.

"Free from what?" Kilah asked.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that in your heart…" Loki said, spinning around and putting his spear on Erik's chest. The same thing that happened with Hawk happened to Erik. "… you will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace. I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury said. Kilah was now edging over to Hawkeye and waving her hands in front of his face.

"Hawkey, snap out of it." She said.

I could see Loki moving behind her. "Kilah, don't…" I started. She turned around and Loki put his spear to her chest. "… turn around."

"Sir, director Fury is stalling, this place is about to blow. He'll drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Hawk said, and I willed him to keep his mouth closed.

"Like the Heroes of old." Fury said.

"He's right," Erik said, "the portal is closing in on itself. We've got nearly two minutes before this places blows."

"Well then." Loki said.

"I'm sorry Kilah." I said as I watched Hawkeye shoot Fury in the shoulder. I got up from my hiding place, drew my bow and sent a blunt arrow into her. It knocked her to the ground, making her hit her head. That earned me the attention from Loki, who turned and shot energy at me. I dived out of the way and waited for them to leave.

Once I was sure they had left the room I got up and headed over to Fury. "Let me see." I said. I quickly took a look at his shoulder wound. "It's not too bad. From what I can see there is not too much damage."

I looked around and saw that the case containing the Tesseract was gone, along with Loki, Erik, Hawk, Kilah and the agent. _Great,_ I thought, _just great._ I helped Fury to sit up and then took the bullet out of his shoulder as he sent out a message on the coms.

"Hill do you copy? They have the Tesseract." Fury said as I helped him out. The room was starting to break up around us.

"Kilah! Kilah!" I shouted into my ear piece as we ran through the corridors. I was hoping that she would answer me.

As we burst out of the building, I heard agent Coulson on the coms. "All clear in the main building sir." He said. Fury and I jumped into the helicopter and he closed the door after us as we took off.

I watched out of the window as the ground seemed to heave. Then a shock wave erupted and the ground started to cave in, destroying everything. I watched closely as a few cars raced away from the destruction, one of which had Loki and Kilah in the back. The helicopter banked to flow it just as I heard a groan from my com.

"Kilah!" I exclaimed. "Thank the Gods."

"Headache" Kilah complained. "I'm psychic." She said after a pause.

"Don't listen to her, she gets high on oxygen." I heard Hawkeye say.

"Hey that's not very nice." Kilah whined.

We followed the car and I watched as Kilah fought a little with Loki before deciding better. She activated her suit, which was a black version of her father's, and flew off. This then gave me and Fury the perfect chance to open our doors and shoot at the car, him with his gun and I with my bow. Well, I say perfect. That was before Loki decided to shoot the helicopter.

The helicopter started spinning out of control, forcing both me and Fury to abandon it as the pilot tried his best to keep it slightly straighter for us. Both of us managed to get out just before the helicopter hit the ground. The pilot wasn't so lucky.

"Director, do you copy?" Coulson said over the coms.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" He relayed.

"A lot of men still under, I don't know how many survivors." She replied.

"Sound a general call. I want everyone not on rescue looking for that briefcase." Fury ordered.

"Roger that." Hill replied.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a level 7. As of right now, we are at war." Fury said.

"What do we do?" Coulson asked.

"What we planed." Fury replied, switching off the connection.

"You two alright?" Fury asked, turning to me and Kilah, who had flown over to us.

"Fine," I replied, then whispered to Akilah, "except for the twisted ankle, bruised arm, grazed knee and aching back."

"Fine." Akilah said between giggles. "I can fly!"

I couldn't stop laughing after that.

_(At the end of this, I was running away from a flying girl. You just keep thinking happy thoughts Akilah. Hey, we had to do something to lighten the mood!)_


	2. Stark Towers

Stark Towers

I was sat in Stark Towers waiting for Akilah to return from base. She had been kept there because of a "secret meeting" with some important people. Yeah, she told me just about everything which gave me the edge at work. Not that I needed it, I was a good agent and Fury respected that. Still, know one was supposed to know about it.

Well, being a teenager, I had homework. Yep, I had great grades and still managed to save that world a few times a week. Akilah is different. She never has homework, she does it all in class.

I was sat staring at my homework as Kilah walked through the door, and therefore I got defend by her shout of "DADDY!" She ran, probably to his workshop, to give him a "hug" _(rugby tackle)_. I took this as my signal to go into the kitchen and grab my customary Apple Tango and Galaxy Cookie. I took them into the living area and settled back down with my maths homework _(great!)._

Akilah and her father came in while I sat glaring at the paper. He said something about going somewhere and not doing something, but I just put my hand up and continued staring.

"Kilah, come here please. You know how much I HATE maths" I said. When she ignored me I looked up.

_Great, she's trying to lock Pepper out again._

"Kilah!" I shouted.

"What?" she said, rounding on me.

"Homework. Maths. Help." I said.

"Let me order the pizza." She said.

"Hawaiian please!" I said over the rest.

"It's ordered" Akilah said, coming back over. Just then, Jarvis _(the computer. Yes, the computer!)_ said "There is someone at the door"

"Yay, pizza's here. Go answer it" Akilah said.

"If you do my homework." I replied

"No, that's cheating. Jarvis can do it." She said, grinning.

"So long as it's done." I said, walking to the door.

When I finally got to the ground floor, it was not pizza waiting for me. It was Pepper.

"Hey, Virginia, Mr. Stark is out, but Akilah and me are upstairs." I said.

"Good to see you, Kenna." She said.

I got into the elevator and she came in next to me. _Kilah is not going to be happy. _The lift journey was silent except for the initial greetings. After a few minutes,the lift opened on an expectant Akilah and I could see I was right.

"Don't shoot" I shouted, making her storm off. "You're ignoring me, right?" Kilah went into her room and slammed the door shut. This was going to be a fun night. I could hear music blasting from her room, her usual "I'm angry" playlist.

About 5 minutes later, Stark returned. I decided to pack up my homework and vacate the area to leave him and Pepper to what ever they planed. Just as I was making my way to Akilah's room, I heard Jarvis tell Stark that Agent Coulson was on the phone.

"I'm not in." Stark said. "I'm actually out." I then decided to join Akilah on the sofa _(she had sneaked back in to get a drink_), guessing what this would be about.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." Jarvis said as Stark's suit was removed.

"It's fine Jarvis, I've got a date." He said.

"Levels are holding steady; I think." Pepper said as Stark walked in.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question; how does it feel to be a genius?" Stark asked Pepper. Kilah scoffed next to me.

"Well, huh, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper said.

"What do you mean? All of this, came from you." He said.

"No; all of this came from that." Pepper said, tapping the thing that kept Stark alive.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark tower is your baby. Give yourself, 12% of the credit." Stark said.

"12%" Pepper replied, sounding unimpressed.

"An argument could be made for 15…" Stark started. They started arguing then, so I tuned out again, especially seen as Kilah was now poking me. They sat down next to us and poured some champagne, which they didn't offer to either me or Kilah _(I think she was extremely miffed at that)_.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being over ridden." Jarvis chimed in. Kilah started giggling.

"Stark, we need to talk." Coulson said over the phone.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Stark said.

"Stark, this isn't funny. It's urgent." Coulson said. I had turned around on the sofa and noticed that the lift was coming up.

"Then leave it urgently." Stark replied. I started poking Kilah. When she turned around to see what I wanted I pointed to the lift. Just then the doors opened to reveal Coulson with his phone to his ear while carrying a mission briefing and… our pizza.

"Security breach!" exclaimed Stark. "It's on you."

"PIZZA!" Akilah yelled, jumping up and going to snatch the boxes off Coulson. "The other pizza guy was cuter." I burst out laughing.

"Stark" Coulson said.

"Phil, come in." Pepper said, getting up and walking over.

"Phil…" Stark said.

"I can't stay." Coulson said.

"His first name is agent." Stark said. I turned around in my seat to follow the conversation.

Akilah sat down next to me to whisper a question into my ear "Do you think…?" she asked.

"Tesseract" I whispered.

"Come in; we're celebrating." Pepper informed Coulson.

"That's why he can't stay." Stark mumbled.

"Need you to look this over, as soon as possible." Coulson said, getting down to business.

"I don't like getting handed things." Stark protested.

"Well, that's good because I love to get handed things. So, let's trade" Pepper said, seeing that is was important. She took the brief off of Coulson, handing him her glass of champagne. She then took Stark's glass and handed him the brief.

"Consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Stark said, still trying to get out of it.

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson insisted.

"Is this about the Avengers; which I know nothing about?" Pepper said quickly. Both me and Kilah had to stop ourselves laughing at that; we knew what Fury was planning.

"The Avengers Initiative was scraped. And anyway, I thought I didn't qualify." Stark said.

"I didn't know that either."

"And apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others." Stark continued.

"That I did know." Pepper said.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said.

"Really. Miss. Pots, you got a sec." Stark called. Both me and Pepper walked over to Stark. He knew that I was a part of SHIELD, so it was okay for me to have a look.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment." I caught Pepper say as I got closer. "This seems serious. Phil is shaking."

"How would you know? And since when is he Phil?" Stark asked.

"What is all this?" Pepper said, looking down at what was on screen.

Stark turned back to the brief. "This is, um, this." He said, putting the information up on screen in front of him. It was profiles on the Avengers along with information related to the Tesseract. I shot Kilah a look and motioned for her to leave.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C tonight." Pepper said.

"No tomorrow." Stark said.

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Pepper replied.

"But what if I didn't." Stark retorted.

"Daddy, you should really do this, it might lead to you saving the world… again" Akilah said. I guessed she just wanted Pepper gone.

"If you didn't, you mean if you finish, well, um then…" I missed the rest as she leaned into to whisper it in Stark's ear.

"Square deal." Stark said, and then they kissed _(really awkward)_. I heard Kilah making choking noises on her way to her room.

"I'll give you a hand with all of this, Mr. Stark." I said.

"Kenna, its Tony." He replied.

"If Kilah will do my homework." I continued.

"Work hard." Pepper said as she walked off, leaving me and Stark to it.

* * *

It took a while, but Stark and I finally finished going through the files. Obviously I was not included in it, but it didn't matter. I also filled him in with some other stuff that was not in the brief. Once we had done, Kilah came back out and went into the kitchen. I could see what was coming next a mile off.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kilah shouted, finding her first target; her father. The pizza crust flew through the air, hitting him on the back of the head.

Next thing I knew, Akilah had pulled me behind the sofa, while Stark and his army of robots pelted us with food _(where did they get that from?)_.

"I learnt from the last time Kenna slept over" he shouted over the food.

"You are going to pay!" I yelled, making a break for the kitchen to get food. Akilah got the message and followed. "Divide and conquer!"

* * *

Hours later saw us all sat in front of a food covered TV eating ice cream, all the food in the tower covering the walls and ceiling. I don't know which of us looked worse, but Stark still had pizza stuck to the back of his head _(nice throw Akilah)_.

"Well, I'm gonna shower and go to bed, since me and Kenna are going to have a long day ahead of us." Akilah said, getting up.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I'll make it up to you." Stark called after her.

"Be there in a minute!" I said.


	3. Gala

Gala

I sat glaring at the stylists. Just a few minutes before they had shaken me awake, and now they were doing the same to Akilah. She sat up and I could tell that our expressions were identical. I felt half sorry for them, having to face both of us at once.

They dragged us to our feet and into the bathroom. There we were scrubbed until we were squeaky clean. They even had the cheek to try to put spray tan on me. To say one of them nearly ended up with a knife in there chest is putting it mildly.

Next we were brought to a makeshift makeup studio set up in the living room _(which had been cleaned. HOW?!)._ They did our makeup and then moved on to out hair. Why are they so stupid? They must have realised that they were pulling too hard.

Six hours after we had got up, we were put into our dresses _(was it really 8pm?)._ Finally the torture was over and we could go.

* * *

We were fashionably late _(2 hours to be exact)._ I felt so uncomfortable. I had an ice blue, backless dress on with a high neckline. My shoes were only an inch heel, but I still felt wobbly. At least I got to chose my own hair style, my customary half up, half down and around my neck I wore the wolf pendant my mother had given me.

Kilah hadn't gotten away too lightly either. She was wearing a black and white dress with a white bust. The dress was a line and strapless. She also had heals on, but hers were 3 inch. Her hair was down and she had a black rose pinned on the side. She also wore a thick gold necklace.

We were greeted by the host in German. He wouldn't stop talking, but I didn't mind, I couldn't understand a word. He said something and then left. I looked expectantly at Akilah.

"Don't worry, he was just saying how thankful he is for us to be here. Boring." She whispered. "Champagne?"

"Please. This is going to be a long, uncomfortable night." I replied, Akilah pulling me away. _(This was more her scene than mine)_

We finally found a waiter and we both grabbed a glass. I was just about to take a sip when I saw movement on the stairs.

"Shit, we have company." I said. "Why do we never get a peaceful night?"

"Wow, if your swearing this must be dangerous. I'll go warn people, you start to evacuate." With that, Kilah walked off.

I agree, it was a good idea. I started telling people to get out, but they just looked at me strange. By the Gods, where is a fire alarm when you need it? Finally, someone cottoned on and started screaming. Too late did I realise that it was because of a certain god. **(Loki, his name is Loki Kenna) **_(I know) _**(Then use it!) **_(I was creating suspense. Leave me alone!)_ **(No!)**

People crowded around Loki, frozen in surprise. I could see that Loki _(Happy now!) _**(Moderately) **had one of Kilah's sais in his hand, and Kilah was just about to throw another one. He knocked that aside with his staff and came up to her. I saw her put the staff to her chest. He then grabbed a man that had just stood there dumb founded and pushed him onto a sacrificial alter_ (very ironic) _**(for once, I agree)**. Loki put something to the man's eye and he started screaming.

It seemed that everyone could now perfectly understand me, so I directed everyone outside and into the square opposite. Unfortunately, I was then swept along with the tide of people I was herding.

Loki came out, now in his Asgardian form, with Kilah clinging onto him. The police had finally decided to make an appearance, not that they could do much. Loki easily flipped a car, causing more panic, and I ended up being dragged into the middle of the crowded square.

"Kneel before me." Loki shouted to the crowd. Around the square, images of Loki appeared, frightening everyone. We were trapped.

"I said, KNEEL!" Loki shouted. I knelt, signalling for those around me to do the same. I needed time to think of a way out of this. Unfortunately, things were decided for me.

"Is not this simpler?" Loki said, staring to move through the crowd. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subrogation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Loki had been walking in my direction, so I kept my head bowed as low as possible, trying not to be seen. Because of this, I noticed a man just behind me start to stand up._ (Shit, my week just kept getting better and better.)_

"Not to men like you." The man said.

Loki laughed. "There are no men like me." He said.

"There are always men like you." The man replied.

"Look to your elder people." Loki said, pointing his spear at him. Just then, like the idiot I am, I decided to stand up.** (I would have too, if I wasn't held prisoner by a mad thing) **_(Don't let him hear you say that!) _**(He's heard me say/sing/hum/think worse about him)**

"End this now; no more people have to die." I said, summoning my bow and notching an arrow.

"What's this? A child to the rescue." Loki taunted.

"Yeah, a child that can kick your ass. Please don't squeeze my arm!" Kilah shouted, finishing in a whimper.

"You're not welcome here, Loki son of Fárbauti. Tell us where the Tesseract is and then leave this world in peace." I said, trying to keep my voice level.

Loki laughed again. "Let these be an example." He said, firing at us both. Just then, Captain American decided to show his face _(lucky me!)_. He jumped between me and Loki, deflecting the energy blast with his shield, causing Loki to fall to the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else we ended up disagreeing." Cpt. said. The people around us now all started to get to their feet slowly.

"The soldier." Loki said, getting to his feet. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Cpt. replied. Just then, I jet came to hover overhead. I could see that Kilah was going to end up in the middle of a fight, but at least Loki seemed to have loosened his grip on her.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Black Widow said over a loud speaker.

"Anyone bring their champagne with them by any chance?" she asked, "No. Okay."

Loki fired at the jet, which easily dodged the blast. Cpt. threw his shield at Loki, which hit him square in the chest. Captain broke into a sprint. Loki threw Kilah backwards, seeming determined to keep her. I needed to get to her, especially seen as she had been thrown into a statue.

The Captain and Loki started exchanging blows. All of the civilians quickly got the message and scattered, leaving a clean place for them to fight. Whenever the fight moved, Loki moved Kilah with him _(By the Gods, he can be frustrating!)_. By now I had realised I was not going to get to Kilah **(took you long enough) **_(at least I was trying!)_, especially as I had to keep moving behind Cpt. to keep from ending up too close to Loki.

The Captain was getting beaten, his fighting was off and he was clearly out of practice. Loki was starting to get the upper hand and I was becoming frustrated with not being good with hand to hand combat.

Cpt. had just been thrown by Loki, who walked over to him and forced his head down with the butt of his spear. "Kneel" Loki ordered.

"Not today!" Cpt. said, knocking it aside and sending a kick at Loki.

Just then I heard familiar music coming from the jet's loud speakers. I could hear singing coming from Kilah, which at least meant she was alright. Stark flew down then and I could tell that the fight was over as he knocked Loki down.

"Make a move, reindeer games." Stark said, activating a lot of cool explosives.

Kilah ran over screaming "DADDY!" just as Loki raised his hands. Cpt. wandered over and stood beside him.

"Good move" Stark said, losing the weapons and taking a step back as Loki changed out of his Asguarding form.

"Mr Stark." Cpt. acknowledged.

"Captain." Stark said.

I walked over to the four of them. "Mind if I get a lift back with you?" I asked.

"Daddy, may I pretty please with a cherry on top come with you because I don't want to go home and be on my own, with only a computer to keep me company for I don't know how long." Pleaded Kilah, giving her puppy dog eyes, "Come one, daddy. I'll even baby sit the God. No promises I won't annoy it/him… it."

"Okay, but you have to have a baby sitter" Starke said, giving in.

"But Daaaaaad… fine" Kilah said, after a glance at Loki. He was switching between glaring at Kilah and staring at me. I think he was trying to work out who I was.


	4. Secrets

On the plane, I tried to sit as far away from Loki as possible. I would have preferred that he didn't know who I was. Kilah sat right next to Loki, so I ended up sat on my own.

I was too busy trying not to catch Loki's eye to hear what Kilah was saying, but I caught "Is there another pilot?"

"Yes." I instantly replied, "What!?"

The two Starks and me looked at each other and then rushed over to peer into the control room _(Think comedy above each other)_. After seeing the pilot, the Starks went back to their seats and I turned to join them, before spinning straight back around again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ahhh! Something touched my leg!" Screamed Kilah. I quickly spun around and found her sat in Loki's lap.

"Why?" I asked.

"Closest solid scary…" she didn't get to finish due to a missive clap of thunder.

_Great, more Gods. _I thought.

"Where'd this come from?" I heard Black Widow mutter.

"What's the matter; scared of a little lightening?" Captain mocked, seeing Loki look nervous.

"I'm not overly found of what follows." Said Loki, trying to push Kilah off _(She has a very good grip!)._

"Does that mean that this is not a natural storm and that the thing, dude that you told me about is coming?" Kilah asked.

"Shut up Kilah!" I said, "In coming!"

BANG!

"Here we go" I muttered, sitting down and trying not to be seen.

Stark and Cpt. put their masks on. Stark then walked over and opened the rear. Thor landed on that and walked in. Stark went to blast him, but Thor knocked him back and into the Captain. I only just managed to dodge getting my legs crushed. Thor then grabbed Loki and led him out of the back, not realising that Kilah was still attached.

"No no no no no no no!" Kilah was repeating really high. Thor took off, and I assume Kilah activated her suit rather than plummet to death.

"And now there's that guy." Stark muttered.

"Another Asgardian?" Black Widow asked.

"Yes; Thor, god of thunder, lightening and strength." I said.

"Those guys are friendly?" Cpt. asked.

"It doesn't matter; if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." Stark stated.

"Stark we need a plan of attack…" Cpt. said.

"I have a plan; attack." Stark replied, before flying after Loki.

Cpt. looked around, before turning and grabbing a parachute. "I'd sit this one out Cap." Black Widow advised from the cock pit.

"I don't see how I can." He replied.

"These guys come from legend, they are basically gods." She said.

"Correction; are gods." I added, though no one paid me any heed.

"There is only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Cpt. said, grabbing his shield and making his way to the still open rear.

He jumped out, leaving me with Black Widow and the random pilot. There I was left with snippets of speech from the com and nothing much to do other than wonder what was going on between the two gods. They were probably not seeing eye to eye, as usual.

It took a while, but eventually Kilah turned on her com. "Kenna, why do I get the feeling that we are doing exactly what Loki wants?" She asked.

"Same, but we can't do much else." I said.

"Chuck me down a stick," she said

"Look around you; you're surrounded by them," I said. "Why would I have a stick?"

"Well, you don't have to be a bitch about it." She retorted, probably grabbing a stick. "How about some popcorn? Do you have any of that?"

"I'm bored. I'll be down now," I said, adding, "with popcorn." After looking around.

"Thought you didn't like It." She said.

"If you mean Loki, then I think he already knows." I said, grabbing a bag of popcorn and asking BW _(Black Widow, by the way)_ to take me down.

"Woof!" I heard Kilah say.

"What's with the bark?" I asked, hitting Kilah on the back of the head with the bag.

"Yay! Popcorn!" she yelled, snatching the bag out of my hand. She opened it and started throwing popcorn at Loki.

"Why are you wasting perfectly good popcorn?" I asked, sitting next to Kilah.

"He insulted me!" she argued, throwing some towards me.

"Give me some!" I said, grabbing a hand full before Kilah could eat _(or waste) _it all.

* * *

Once we had finished fighting over popcorn, I looked over and saw three battered idiots. Sorry, make that one idiot, one god and a Stark… I mean, Kilah's amazing father (_She will kill me if I don't say that. Stop glaring!)._ They all looked confused by the popcorn in Loki's hair. I stepped behind Kilah to avoid Thor; I would rather not have one God on my back, let alone two **(but he's not a God, he's a big blonde bear.).**

Stark ran at us and snatched the popcorn bag from Kilah. The funny thing was, it was empty.

"Hehe, now you have to put it in the bin!" Kilah yelled, pulling me along as she ran to the jet.

(_That hurt Kilah!) _**(I would say sorry but I'm really not and unlike Loki I don't lie!) **_(Isn't that lovely!) _**(Sarcasm?)**

* * *

The others eventually joined us and we flew back to the base. From there Kilah joined her father and Dr. Banner, while I went to the bridge with Captain, BW and Thor to wait for Loki. Banner and Stark soon joined us on the bridge lacking Kilah, who I guessed was with Fury interrogating Loki. I sat in Hawkeye's seat next to BW, seen as I was his "student".

"In case it's unclear; you try to escape, you even scratch that glass… 30 thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" I heard Fury say. I turned my attention to the table where there was a video link. "Ant, boot."

Kilah, who was standing on the edge of shot, started miming something to Loki. I zoomed the picture in on him and found that Loki had popcorn in his collar. I started giggling and received daggers from Thor, whose gaze (_Luckily)_ didn't linger long.

"It's an impressive cage." Loki said, "But not, I think, built for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury replied, so I zoomed out.

"Oh I've heard; a mindless beast makes play he's still a man." Loki taunted, looking at the camera. We all turned to Banner.

"That's cruel." Kilah input.

"How desperate are you. You call upon such lost creatures to defend you." Loki jibbed, "You even have a cold Asgardian child."

I froze _(No pun intended)_, but I could see that Stark was looking at me _(having realised Loki was not talking about Kilah.)_. Also Thor was now paying more attention, flicking his gaze between me and Kilah.

Kilah was storming towards the cell, but Fury stopped her. "How dare you!" she shouted.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war; steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause its fun. You have made me very desperate." Fury said, but I wasn't really listening.

"You're not going to be glad you did." Kilah added, still looking furious.

"It burns you to have come so close. To have a Tesseract; to have power. Unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said.

"Tell Kilah if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury said, leaving the room.

The other were talking about something or other, but I paid them little attention. How could he know who my mother was? I know this was Loki, God of mischief we were talking about, but still? He had worked that out well, and was about to set off some fireworks.

"Loki's going to drag this out." Cpt. said. "So… Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people; they will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor said.

"An army… from out of space." Cpt. said in disbelief.

"So he's building another portal." Banner said. "That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner informed him.

"He's a friend." Thor replied.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." BW said.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Cpt. said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats," Banner said. "You can small the crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother." Thor said.

"He killed 80 people in two days." BW said

"He's adopted." Thor replied.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Banner asked.

"It's a stabilising agent." Both Starks said at the same time. I spun around and saw Tony walking in behind me with Agent Coulson.

"It means the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at SHIELD." Stark said, walking over to Thor. "No hard feelings point blank, you have a mean swing.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He continued. "That man is playing Galaga, thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

"Tony…" I groaned.

"How does Fury even see these?" He asked.

"He turns." Hill replied.

"Sounds exhausting." Stark said. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major ingredient he needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night. The package, Selvig's theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked.

"Over my head." I said.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Cpt. ask, which for once was sensible.

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred million Kelvin just to break through the cooling barrier." Banner said.

I zoned out and let them talk physics for a moment, only tuning in when they started talking English again.

"Doctor Banner is only here track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said, walking in.

"You should start with that stick of his." Cpt. said. "It may be magical, but it works a lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would also like to know how he used it to turn two of the sharpest people I know into his own personally flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys…? I don't understand?" Thor said, looking extremely confused.

"I do!" Cpt. piped up. "I understood that reference."

"Kenna, what the hell was Loki talking about?" Fury said. Thor rounded on me having finally come to a decision. Everyone else also turned their attention my way.

"It's your own fault Fury. You believed me too quiet to keep secrets, so you never questioned my past." I replied calmly.

"I should have you kicked out." Fury said.

"Who?" Thor asked into the silence that followed.

"My mother is Skadi." I replied, before explaining to the rest if the team "She is goddess of the mountains and the wilderness, revenge, magic, hunting and winter."

Thor took a step away from me then, probably because of my family history with his _(i.e. Loki had nearly killed my grandfather, and then Odin had order my grandfather to be killed. I assume from Thor's reaction that he had a hand in that. My mother never truly forgave them. Now do you know why I hate the gods?)_.

Fury stormed _(I like that word)_ out, probably realising that he was not going to get much more from me. Anyway, I never lied to him; I just didn't tell him what I was never asked.

"Shall we play Doctor?" Stark asked.

"It's this way." Banner said, turning to leave.

"In coming Kilah." I said, but got no response. "Kilah! Akilah Stark are you listening to me?"

Still nothing. I took my com out of my ear and bashed it on the table.

"My ear… ow!" she wined.

"In coming!" I said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Fury, your way, mad. Get it?!" I replied, turning to go to the lab.


	5. Family Issues

I went to one of the training rooms to do some archery practice. It would usually have been with Hawkeye, so I felt very alone at that moment. I knew that perhaps I should have told everyone earlier, but how was I supposed to know that a crazy frost giant Asgardian was going to show up and ruin everything?

But, that was the whole point. Loki was trying to put gaps between everyone in the team so that he could fight us easily. The only way I could now avoid that would be to bride a gap between my family and the Asgardians. I turned my bow back into a bracelet and headed out.

I took my time walking back to the bridge, not particularly looking forward to this conversation. As I walked onto the bridge, I could see Thor was walking around, seemingly at a loss at what to do. Thor walked over to the window and I took that as my cue to join him. I walked over and stood by him. He must have noticed me there because I saw him tense slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"I love looking out of this window and down on everything. It's always so beautiful." I said. Neither of us spoke for a minute.

"What do you know of us, Vargrdóttir?" he asked. I turned to him at the name; Wolf Daughter.

"I know the legends, Hríð Dróttinn; I studied the old stories as soon as I was able." I said. He chuckled slightly at the name; Storm Lord. "Do all of us get left?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mother abandoned me; I was homeless until I came to SHIELD. I only learnt to read and write three years ago; which was when I first started looking into things. I don't have the faintest idea who my father is, and I have never met my mother. The first good thing to ever happen to me was when I met Akilah, Stark's daughter, six years ago." I said. "Do you understand what I mean, Hríð Dróttinn? Are we all left like that?"

"No, not all of you. I didn't even know she had a human child." He said. "She didn't leave you entirely, did she?"

"Yes, she did." I said, failing to hide the bitterness in my voice. "I always knew I was a demi-god, but I had no idea until after I had met Akilah who my mother was. She gave me a bow, a quiver and my necklace." I said, putting my hand to it. "That's what led me to her. Not that it mattered; I had already nearly killed someone by the time I found out her name."

"What happened?" Thor asked gently. When I didn't answer he said, "Tell me Vargrdóttir."

"I was 12. Two men tried to rob me." I said.

* * *

Wow, it seems like such a long time ago. I remember walking down a busy New York street. No one looked at me, or even noticed I was there. I liked it that way, it meant that I could go just about anywhere without having to worry.

If people had stopped to look, they would have seen a girl that was slightly taller than average with tangled hair that was once bleach blonde. She would have been slim, suggestion a lack of food. Only then would they have realised that the girl was homeless. Then of course, they would have done their best to avoid her.

It was a usual day for me; I was walking down a street looking for somewhere I could find some food. I wouldn't get much competition from others on the street, most of them walked away from me as well. I apparently scared them; it might have been my eyes, which were _(and still are)_ unusually bright blue.

Anyway, I had just found a very promising spot down an alley. I turned and walked down, soon noticing that I was being followed by two men around twenty.

_Great, _I thought, _this isn't going to end well._

Once I had walked half way down the alley, I turned around to face them. "I have nothing worth stealing; leave me alone." I said.

"You're wrong. We'll have that bracelet." One said, moving to stand behind me.

"And that necklace too." Said the other, coming to a halt in front of me.

"I'm warning you, leave me alone; it's not worth it." I said calmly, turning so that I could see them both.

"Warning us!" The first one said, laughing. He moved to take my necklace.

My hand instantly went to a knife I had tucked into my trousers. I brought it out and hit the first guy with the hilt. Caught by surprise, he fell back and hit his head on a dumpster, knocking himself out. The second one made to move towards me, but I activated my bracelet and my bow appeared in my hands.

"Now, take your friend and go." I said.

Just as he picked up his friend, I saw a police man appear at the entrance to the alley. He man took one look at us and spoke into his radio.

"Miss, drop your weapon and put your hands where I can see them." He ordered, taking his gun from the holster.

I did as I was told, turning my bow back into a bracelet just before I put it on the floor. He then entered the alley and walked towards me, gun pointing at my chest. He took out his hand cuffs, pulled my hands behind my back and cuffed me. I started to protest, but I quickly realised that it would do no good.

After we had waited for an ambulance for the guy that had hit his head and a police car for me, I was taken to the police station. There I was in a sort of limbo; I couldn't be questioned without a parent or guardian present, but I had none. So, I was just put into a cell. They couldn't do much else, and they thought they could do okay with just two witness statements from the guys who had tried to rob me.

Of course, I wasn't just going to sit there. I didn't know what else to do but to ask for a phone call. I had to make it count, but I only knew one person I could call; Akilah Stark. I know she was only my age at the time, but I thought maybe her father or someone could help.

After asking the operator to connect me, I heard a man's voice. "You have reached Stark Industries; how may I help you?" He said. It was only later that I realised it had been Jarvis.

"Hi, I'm looking for Akilah Stark." I said.

"Who should I say is calling?"

"Kenna; just Kenna." I said.

After a few moments, I heard a familiar voice and almost shrieked with relief. "What's up?"

"You really have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. I'm in serious trouble; I've been arrested for assault and attempted murder. I swear to you I didn't do it; they tried to rob me!" I explained.

"Calm down; Where are you?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" I snapped, a little annoyed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She said and the phone disconnected.

That minute turned out to be about thirty, and even then it wasn't her I saw first of all. I heard footsteps coming towards the cell, and then the door was unlocked. I was led out and into an interrogation room. In the room was a tall, bald man in a long black coat. He was standing with his back to me as I entered. The man who had brought me to the room left.

"Why don't you take a seat?" The man said.

"Did Akilah ask you to come? Where is she?" I asked.

"Yes she did, and she's in the lobby." He said and sighed. I still didn't know if I could trust this man, so I kept alert.

"My name is Nick Fury, and I'm head of an organisation called SHIELD. We work to protect the world from all sorts of threats." He said, still having not turned to look at me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I have heard a lot about you from Akilah, and I would like to make you an offer. In return for the charges being dropped, you will come and work for me." He said, finally turning around. I could now see that he had an eye patch over his left eye. "You would be given a place to live and an education. Also, you would be trained to use that knife and bow of yours."

I felt like saying that I could use them fine, but I didn't want to offend him. It was a good offer and it would stop me from going to jail, but I wasn't sure. "Thank you for the offer, but I'd like to talk with Akilah first." I said.

He nodded and left the room. A minute later Akilah walked in, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are here!" I exclaimed.

"You have such faith in me." She replied.

"Hey, I have no idea what the hell is going on. Who was that guy and what the hell was he on about?" I asked.

"Look, he's in charge of a very powerful organisation and I'm his second. Just accept his offer and I promise you it'll be fine. Besides, we'll have some fun." She said.

"That doesn't tell me much. But, I will accept; I don't really have any other choice." I said.

* * *

"Tell me," I said after a pause, "what is my mother like?"

"She would be a great warrior if she would take her place, but she still holds a grudge against us. She has a fearsome temper and a cold heart, but is wise and can be very gentle." He said. "She is very beautiful; you look a lot like her."

"That story was true then; that explains much." I said, "Including your reaction to me." I heard Cpt. A enter the lab, sounding mad. "I'm sorry, if you could excuse me; I should go and check up on Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner."

I bowed my head slightly and walked away. I hadn't thought about that day much, preferring to keep my head in what was happening at that moment. But again I found myself replaying everything from the moment I had first seen Fury to then.

"Why did Fury call us in; why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Stark said from the lab.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Cpt. said.

I walked into the lab and conversation stopped. Dr. Banner, Stark and the Captain were stood looking at me as I hung back in the doorway.

"Don't stop on my account; I'm just here if need anything." I said. When they didn't say anything, I added "If you don't want me around, I'll be on the bridge with my com open." I turned to go.

"Kenna hold up." Stark said, coming over. "Why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

"Akilah knew." I said simply, not turning around.

"But why didn't you tell the rest of us." He persisted.

"You know now." I snapped, spinning around. I took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just didn't want to shout about it to everyone. Besides, it doesn't make any difference to who I am. Anyway, Fury hiding something…"

"Oh, yeah. Captain, he a spy; he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's buggin' him too" Stark said, turning to Banner.

"Uh…" Banner said. "I just want to finish my work here."

"Doctor?" Cpt. prodded.

Banner sighed. "'A warm light for all man kind' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube…" He said.

"I heard it." Cpt. said.

"I think that was meant for you." Banner continued, pointing at Stark who was offering him something. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower. You mean that big, ugly building in New York?" Cpt. said, earning a glare from Stark.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Banner said.

"That's just the prototype." Stark said. "I'm kind of really in to clean energy right now, that's what he's getting into."

"So… why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Banner asked. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that, once my decryption program finishing decrypting all of SHIELD's files." Stark said.

"I'm sorry, did you say…" Cpt. started.

"Jarvis had been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I will know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." He said. "Blueberry?"

"WHAT? Tony that might not be a good idea." I said.

"Yet you were confused about why they didn't want you around?" Cpt. said. I was starting to side with this guy.

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence." Stark said. "Historically not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed." Cpt. said. Again, I could see where this guy was coming from; Stark was messing with things that should be kept in the dark. "We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following orders has never been my style." Stark said.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Cpt. said.

"Okay guys, let's leave that there." I said, going to step between them.

"Of the people in this room, which one of us is; a. wearing a spanglally outfit, and b. not of use." Stark said.

"Steve, don't tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner said.

"Just find the cube." He said after a pause. He left then.

"That was harsh." I said.

"What about you?" Banner asked. "What do you think?"

"I agree; something isn't right here. But, if you think I know anymore than you about this you'd be wrong. I may know more about the running here than most, but I still don't get told everything." I said. "Tony, please, just be careful what you wish for as you may get more than you bargained for."

I too left then, hoping that Stark would fail in his attempt but knowing that he wouldn't. I found a training room again and set about improving my _(already brilliant)_ aim with throwing knives. I kept at it, changing every now and again between my bow and the knives, for a while. I thought about what Stark would find and just how pear shaped thing were and were going to get.

About 3 hours later I found myself running back down the corridors and back to the same lab. An alarm had gone off and I had a feeling that things were about to kick off big style. I just love it when I'm right…


	6. Alarm

"What are you doing Stark?" Fury said walking into the lab with me in toe.

"Ah, I've kinda been wondering the same thing about you." Stark said.

"You are supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury replied.

"The models locked. As soon as we get a hit we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner said.

"No mess, no fuss. What is phase 2?" Stark said.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube…" Cpt. stated entering with a gun and putting it on a table, but then being interrupted by Kilah.

"to build weapons of mass defence." Kilah finished. I tried to signal for her to stop.

"Rogers, this does not mean…" Fury stated.

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" Stark said, turning a screen to show the rest of the room the evidence. Next to an image of a missile, there was another open file. This one was a file that, once I had skimmed, I found contained Kilah's name and rank.

"I warned you that you might not like what you find." I said to Stark.

"Hi daddy! When'd you get here? Better yet, where is here? Is this Oz?" Kilah said, backing out of the room.

"I had nothing to do with…" I started.

"You liar!" Kilah shouted, around the bench in seconds.

"…never mind I did" I finished.

"You're in as deep as me." Kilah stated, blocking out the other arguments going on around us.

"Yeah, but I didn't lie to my dad." I retorted, moving forward. Banner was now caught in between us.

"You don't know who he is!"

"It's still a valid point. I wouldn't lie to him if I did." I said, raising my voice slightly.

"So you're telling me that you would tell him every thing?" Kilah questioned.

"Just not the whole truth."

"You sure about that?"

"Well, I just wouldn't tell them the whole truth. And if they didn't ask then it's not lying." I argued.

"Then what have I been doing with my dad?"

"You implied it."

"But didn't lie" she finished.

"Because of him" Fury said, indicating Thor who must have walked in with BW while we had been arguing. Both me and Kilah fell silent _(for once). _

"Me?"

"Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet that had the destructive force to level a small town. Not only are we not armed but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor argued.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Kenna, Fury and I said at the same time.

"And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Fury continued.

"Like you control the cube." Steve commented.

"The Tesseract is what drew Loki and his allies; it is a signal to every one that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with…" Fury retorted.

"Nuclear detergent, cause that always solves every thing these days." Stark added.

"Remind me how you made your fortune, Stark." Fury asked.

"I'm sure if Stark still made weapons he would be neck deep in it." Steve commented.

"Wait a minute, how is this now about me?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve retorted.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked, rounding on Thor.

"Technically we would if we could." Kilah muttered.

"Excuse me, SHIELD monitors potential threats." Black Widow said.

"Hang on, how can I be a threat when you only just found out who I am?" I asked.

"We all are" BW said, answering both me and Banner.

"Hay, I'm not threat!" Kilah exclaimed.

"Some of us here know your past." I said. Kilah glared at and then went over and hugged her father, probably blanking everything. As everyone started arguing, I turned the screen back around and started reading the file on screen. It turned out that it was Kilah's personnel file.

"You speak of control and yet cause destruction" Thor said, making me once again listen to what was being said.

"That's his M.O. isn't it? You think we're a team, no; we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb." Banner said, everyone else stopping.

"Very true." I muttered.

"You need to step away." Fury said calmly.

"Why shouldn't he blow off a little steam?" Stark asked.

"You know damn well why." Cpt. said, shoving Stark.

"Don't touch my daddy" Kilah said.

"Back off" Cpt. said.

"Ooo, I'm starting to want you to make me." Stark said.

"Oh yeah! Big man in a suit of armour, take that away and what are you?" Cpt. asked.

"A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." The two Starks said in unison.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage; the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play who'd lie down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Cpt. said.

"Hypocrite" I muttered

"I think I'd just cut the wire." Stark replied.

"Always a way out." Cpt. scoffed. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop trying to be the hero."

"You try too hard to be a hero." I muttered again.

"Not a threat. Arc reactor that can fit I his chest, iron man and machine genius. Who's not a threat?" Kilah said.

"Unlike you; you're a laboratory experiment. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Stark retorted.

"Oh yeah. Put on your suit and we'll find out." Cpt. challenged. "Lets go a few rounds."

"You people are so petty; and tiny." Thor said.

Standing behind Banner, I could see that the sceptre had started to glow slightly brighter. This told me that Loki probably had something to do with the others over reactions _(but they were not behaving complete out of character, I might add)_.

"Yeah, this is a team." Banner muttered.

"Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr Banner…" Fury started.

"To where? You rented my room." Banner said.

"The cell was just incase…" Fury started again, only to once again be interrupted.

"You needed to kill me. But you cant I know, I tried." Banner said. Everyone looked at him at that. "I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it back out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people and I was good until you dragged me back to this freak show.

"You wanna now my secret agent Romanoff, you wanna know how I stay calm." Banner said. During this, Banner had picked up the sceptre. Noticing this, I summoned by bow. The others seemed to have got the hint as I saw Kilah draw one sais, while Fury and BW moved their hands to their weapons.

"Dr Banner, put down the sceptre." Steve said calmly, although I could see that he was just as tense as the rest of us. Banner looked at his left hand and seemed to notice for the first time what he was holding.

_Beep, beep_

Everyone turned around to face the computer that had just beeped at us. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."Banner said, walking over to a computer with BW in toe.

"You've located the Tesseract." Thor half stated, half questioned.

"I can get there faster." Stark said, making for the door.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." Thor said, obviously meaning to go and get it himself.

"You're not going alone." Cpt. said, stopped Stark from leaving.

"And your going to stop me?" Stark questioned, pushing Steve off of him.

"Put on the suit lets find out." Cpt. challenged.

"I'm not scared of you old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh my god." I heard Banner mutter from by the computer.I didn't have time to wonder what he meant.

_BANG!_


End file.
